Happy Feet 5: Titanic Forces
by MegalexMaster
Summary: (Read HF4 and Christmas Carol before this.) After a few months, Adult Mumble and the gang are now bored with nothing to do, but when mail comes to them all, they will soon have a voyage of a lifetime, but will it become a voyage of the damned? Mostly OC's.
1. Tickets of a Lifetime

**Welcome to the first chapter of Happy Feet 5! I'm not going to be saying much, so don't expect any A/Ns for the next chapters. Okay, lets get to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Tickets of a Lifetime<strong>

A few months after Christmas, the group had started to become board of their new gifts, even Mumble was.

"Well, what should we do now?" Mumble asked, followed by Gloria.

"He's got a point you know, we haven't done any thing adventurous or fun since Christmas, and it's really starting t-"

"Hey guys, looks like we've got mail." Jack interrupted as he and Andrew came to the group.

"Yeah, so do we." Adult Mumble replied as he came to the group, holding a letter.

"Well, what is it?" Atticus and Mumble said at the same time.

"Looks like we're finally going to do something that's actually as fun as Christmas." as he opened his mail, Adult Mumble doing the same thing.

"Yeah, we have something that'll keep us occupied too."

"What is it then?" Mumble asked again in annoyance.

"Tickets" Jack and Adult Mumble said at the same time, everyone immediately became confused.

"Tickets? For what?" Gloria asked.

"We've got tickets for the Titanic 2100" Jack said, receiving gasps from Mumble, Glenda, Earl, Caris and Andrew.

"We've got tickets for the Titanic 2" Adult Mumble said, receiving just one gasp from Erik.

"What's the Titanic 2?" Alex asked, leaving Erik to answer.

"It's one of the most famous ships, named after the original Titanic, I won't go into details yet, but the Titanic 2 is said to be the most safest ship in the world, It's already going from China to Australia, it's then going to Southampton, before going to New York."

"Well then, how do we get to it then, with Alex coming with us we can't just swim there." Adult Mumble said, before adding "And what is the Titanic 2100?"

"Well, it's basically an orbital liner that travels from Earth to Mars, with the moon being a stop to refuel. And, believe it or not, we've got an easier way of getting on-board the Titanic 2 than swimming." Andrew answered.

"Even if you do know a way, I have to keep myself hidden from everyone, remember? I'm suppose to be dead, I couldn't imagine what would happen if people knew I somehow came back to life." Adult Mumble said sternly.

"Well then, I could give you my ticket." Jack offered. However, Adult Mumble didn't want Jack to not go on a trip of a lifetime.

"Thanks for the offer, but-"

"Too late." Jack interrupted, before adding "Look at your right flipper Adult Mumble"

"What do you mean look at my right flipper? There's nothing on my-" Adult Mumble started, before realising that he was holding Jack's ticket.

"How you do that I still have no idea."

"Let's just say I've always got a trick up my sleeve. No seriously, now my ticket offers you to go on the Titanic 2 instead of the Titanic 2100." Adult Mumble looked at the ticket again, to find that it was now a Titanic 2 ticket.

"Can you stop that please? It's starting to get annoying."

"Okay, but they won't recognise you not that you have brown eyes." Jack chuckled, with Adult Mumble soon realising that Jack changed his eye colour.

"Hey, I said enough."

"Don't worry, eye colour change is temporary, so by the time you get to your room, you should have you normal blue eyes back."

"Okay, I'll give you that. But no

"Okay then, our ship doesn't launch until two days from now, so let's wait a couple of days." Andrew suggested, the two days went surprisingly quicker than usual, but it was time for them to go.

"Well, here we go then. We'll see you soon, and only contact us if there's an emergency." Jack said

"Wait, what about us, we're still in- wait, how did we get here?" Adult Mumble asked, having just realised mid-sentence that they were no longer at new Emperor Land, instead they were straight at Southampton.

Luckily Adult Mumble made it past the ticket gates with out too much suspicion and got to their room, one of the biggest VIP rooms in the entire ship, with over 3 beds for all 6 of them, it even had a mini pool and a balcony. It was definitely going to be a fun trip.

Meanwhile in 2107, Jack, Andrew, Caris, Earl, Mumble and Glenda also had one of the biggest VIP rooms, but they didn't want to stay for too long, since the ballroom was having their anniversary party, it had been 7 years since the Titanic 2100 had been built (hence the 2100), and to say it was enjoyable was a massive understatement. Soon a person called out a ticket number, in which it was the group's number, and they walked to the receptionist.

"Well it's nice to see you all, I'm Mr Capper, and I'll be taking you to Station 4 of Jupiter, now, since the ship can't travel there, we'll be using these teleporter bracelets to travel there, now hold tight..." Capper said, before they teleported to Station 4.

Below was Jupiter itself, with swirling winds, like the Great Red Spot, passing by within minutes. "Now, you can by anything you want here, just don't get the really big items, they can be nifty back on the ship." Capper said as Jack and the rest had just seen what was inside, they were in one of the viewing platforms of the station-

"Hello there, you must be Mumble, I've heard a lot about you mate." Someone said from behind everyone, turning to see two other people wearing electric blue jackets and tuxedo like trousers.

"Yeah, I'm Mumble, nice to meet you too." Mumble said as they shook hands/flippers.

"We were wondering if you know where they have hats around here, do you?" They asked, with Mumble replying "Yeah, it should be upstairs and to the-" just before he finished his sentence, they had teleported back onto the ship.

"I was just in the middle of a sentence there."

"I'm sorry, but we've seemed to have suffered a, power fluctuation. If you would like to the festivities and on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise Liners, free drinks will be provided." One of the stewards said as the group took their teleporter bracelets off. After a few minutes of having a drink, Jack noticed some of the 'posh' people, were laughing at the guests that he and the others had met recently. With an idea in his mind, he set off.

"Something's tickled them." Jack said as he sat down next to the guests, glancing over at the people on the other table and noticing that the champagne bottle has an electric cap on it.

"They told us it was fancy dress, they find it funny somehow." The lady guest said, leaving the man to reply.

"Their just picking on us because we haven't paid, we won our tickets in a competition."

"I had to name the five husbands of Julie Christell, and by the light of the asteroid... Have you seen the light of the asteroid?" She asked, Jack was confused at first.

"Is that the one with the twins?"

"That's it, it's marvellous."

"Probably not good enough for that lot" The man said, pointing to the people on the other table, before adding "They think we should be on steerage!"

Jack was some what annoyed by that. So, without looking at the people behind, said "Well, we can't have that now can we?" Before using a hacking device (which he got for Christmas) to pop the champagne cap, releasing a jet of foam out onto the people at the other table. Both of the guests noticed the little device and were surprised that he did something like that.

"Did-did you do that?" the lady asked.

"Maybe." Jack said, before the two guests laughed at the people now drenched with foam and stains on their clothes

"Oh we like you, I'm Marvin, and this is my good wife Faye" They greeted.

"Faye, nice to meet you, I'm Jack."

"Jack, we think we've heard of a Jack before, aren't you the one who tried to-"

"Yes, but I changed my mind and brought someone back to life." Jack interrupted Marvin, with Faye replying "What made you change?"

"Well, lets just say." Jack said before glancing over to Andrew and the rest "I met some persuasive friends. Right, I better be going, they'll probably be wondering where I am, see you later."

Jack waved good bye before walking to Andrew and the rest.

"So, how was it with the guests?" Mumble asked.

"Well, we had a laugh at some people being sprayed by champagne." Jack replied, with Andrew answering "Yeah, we saw that, I guess our gifts are finally starting to be more enjoyable."

**Hope you enjoyed that, because it's about to get real. Oh and speaking of real, the Titanic 2 is actually inspired by the real thing, which is said to be launched in 2018. Anyway, I'll read you soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter – Bad Omens<strong>


	2. Bad Omens

**Well, this A/N is going to be short, but I just want to say that for the new year, I'm going to be posting each day until the end of the holidays (which is the 5th). Other than that I'll leave you with the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Bad Omens<strong>

The Titanic 2100 was still in orbit around the Earth, for it had to gain enough speed to get to the moon. Jack was having a proper look at the ballroom this time, he hadn't noticed it before, but there were angel like statues with golden faces, hands, and wings, they also had a halo on top. Well, they were statues until someone came near and asked them a question. Jack made a straight conclusion that there were like hosts. And he was right when one of the stewards noticed.

"Hey there, you're probably wondering about the Host, well they are like tourist information booths, they will answer any question you give that is relevant to the Titanic 2100, unfortunately we haven't replaced them with the, default theme, so we're just going to have to deal with the Christmas theme. I hope you have a nice trip and I'll see you later" The steward said before walking away.

Meanwhile on the bridge, the captain was controlling the ship and the mid shipman was looking out for dangers, when all of a sudden three asteroids were moving parallel to the ship and they abruptly turned toward the ship.

"Sir, we have three asteroids changing course, they're heading toward the ship." The mid shipman said with concern. The captain soon rushed over to the radar.

"Oh my god, the ship's hull has been magnetised." He said before reaching toward the lever, however it was jammed.

Meanwhile in the ballroom, Jack had a look along the walls, which had small advertising boards which repeated the same advert featuring Max Capricorn himself, it went something like this:

"Max Capricorn cruise liners. The fastest, the furthest, the best. And I should know because, my name, is Max" Max said before his golden tooth sparkled, and the Max Capricorn Logo filled the screen.

Jack decided to hack one of these boards, using his device, and what it showed now was the radar of the ship and three asteroids heading toward the ship, with a notification at the bottom that read 'shields off-line', Jack then looked out the window to see the same asteroids heading toward the ship at great speed. Meanwhile on the bridge the captain and mid shipman were trying to lower the magnetisation lever, when they received a call from the ballroom.

"Is that the bridge? I need to talk to the captain, you got a meteoroid storm in west 0 north 2." Jack called out.

"Who is this"

"Never-mind that your shields are down, look at your scanners, you've got meteoroids coming and no shielding-" Jack called out again before being pulled away by two stewards. The captain then looked at the scanners to find that Jack was right, before turning on the shields, unfortunately the shields had to take two minutes before they could withstand one asteroid.

Back at the ballroom, Jack was scrambling his way out of their grasp, eventually doing so before running to the stage.

"Listen to me, this is an emergency, everyone get to the life-" Jack called out before a Host and the stewards took him away, confusing everyone including Andrew and the group. As Jack was taken away he saw Andrew.

"Look out the windows" Jack advised, confusing Andrew at first.

"What's wrong now?" Adult Mumble asked, startling Andrew.

"Ah, don't scare me like that, Jack told me to look out the window."

"Well, if it's that important, then you should look out the window."

Andrew soon walking to the window to see what the fuss was about.

"Adult Mumble, look at this." Andrew said before turning the laptop for Adult Mumble to see.

"Well, looks like you've got a problem"

"Duh, at least the shields are up-"

"About that, look at the board to the left."

"Oh, I take that back, what now?"

"Go after Jack at least."

"True- hang on" Andrew said after noticing a Host that was near him.

"Excuse me, but have any of the staff checked the external shielding." Andrew asked, to which the Host said:

"Information: you are all, going to die."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what will happen to the Titanic 2100, and the Titanic 2? I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter.<strong>

**Next Chapter – A Sinking Feeling**


	3. A Sinking Feeling

**Another chapter that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Sinking Feeling<strong>

While the shields were still energising, Andrew got to the nearest steward.

"Hey, do you know where the chief steward went."

"He went over there sir." The steward said, in which Andrew ran to where the steward pointed.

As the stewards were taking Jack to the bridge, Andrew came from behind and shouted "Chief steward I'm telling you the SHIELDS ARE DOWN!"

"Listen to him. LISTEN TO HIM!" Jack said to the steward after hearing Andrew's comment just as Mumble, Glenda, Earl, Caris, Marvin and Faye came around behind following Andrew.

"What's happening?" Mumble asked.

Meanwhile on the bridge the shields were still being formed, with only 5% before it could withstand an asteroid, when all of a sudden an asteroid hit the middle of the fabled ship, forcing everyone to fall to the left, just as things were calming down, another asteroid hit the stern, just above the engines, before the final one hit the bow, all three causing havoc around the liner.

When things calmed down, Jack and the rest got up from their discomforting moment, only for Jack to say "Shh, it's stopping." Before going to the control panel.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Jack asked, eventually getting a reply from the bridge.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Who are you?" Jack asked, before getting another reply.

"Mid shipman Frame" The shipman replied, just getting up from the wrecked bridge.

"Is everything alright up there?" Jack asked, the shipman then went to the engine status screen to find the worst.

"No sir. The captain, he's dead, and the engines are cycling down from the impact."

"I'm guessing those are nuclear storm reactor engines, and the ship is slowly falling back to Earth... Oh no." Jack replied, only just realising the situation.

"The planet..."

"Oh yes... if we hit the planet the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth."

"Mid shipman I need you to fire the engine containment field and feed it back into the core."

"That's never going to work."

"Trust me it'll keep the engines 'till I can get to the bridge."

"We're gonna die?" Faye questioned, with everyone else fearing the worst afterwards, Jack then did his best to calm them down.

"Just, shh shh shh first things first, 1: we're going to climb through this ship, B: no... 2: We're going to reach the bridge, 3 or C: We're going to save the Titanic."

"Who put you in charge? And who the hell are you anyway?" one of the stewards said as they got back onto their feet.

"I'm Jack, I come from Emperor Land in the continent of Antarctica, I'm 29 years old and I'm the man that's going to save your lives and the 4 billion* people down below" Jack stated, leaving everyone shocked. "You gotta problem with that?"

"No."

"In that case, allons-y!" Jack shouted as they followed Jack.

Meanwhile on the Titanic 2 (Finally)

Adult Mumble and the group were in their room, Bo, Erik, Alex and Atticus were playing Wii Dance, Gloria and Mumble were singing the song that the others were dancing to.

"_When marimba rhythms start to play  
>Dance with me, make me sway<br>Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<br>_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me<em>

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>Only you have that magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak<br>_

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
>Long before it begins<br>Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now<br>_

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>Only you have that magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak<br>_

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
>Long before it begins<br>Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now<br>_

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
>Dance with me, make me sway<br>Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<br>_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me<br>_

_When marimbas start to play  
>Hold me close, make me sway<br>Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<br>_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me" <em>

"One more." Erik asked, to which the others agreed.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah  
>Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<br>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
>I get a good feeling, yeah<br>_

_Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan  
>Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me<br>I'll be the president one day  
>January first, oh, you like that gossip<br>Like you the one drinking what God sip dot com  
>Now I gotta work with your tongue<br>How many rolling stones you want  
>Yeah I got a brand new spirit,<br>Speak it and it's done  
>Woke up on the side of the bed like I won<br>Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun  
>G5 dealer, US to Taiwan<br>Now who can say that, I wanna play back  
>Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack<br>A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach  
>I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP<em>

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
><em>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<em>  
><em>I get a good feeling, yeah<em>  
><em>Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<em>  
><em>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<em>  
><em>I get a good feeling, yeah<em>

_The mountain top, walk on water_  
><em>I got power, feel so royal<em>  
><em>One second, I'ma strike oil<em>  
><em>Diamond, platinum, no more for you<em>  
><em>Got adrenaline, never giving in<em>  
><em>Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in<em>  
><em>Witness I got the heart of 20 men<em>  
><em>No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den<em>  
><em>That flow, that spark, that crown<em>  
><em>You looking at the king of the jungle now<em>  
><em>Stronger than ever can't hold me down<em>  
><em>A hundred miles gunnin' from the pitcher's mound<em>  
><em>Straight game face, it's game day<em>  
><em>See me running through the crowd full of melee<em>  
><em>No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates,<em>  
><em>Take a genius to understand me<em>

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
><em>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<em>  
><em>I get a good feeling, yeah<em>  
><em>Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<em>  
><em>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<em>  
><em>I get a good feeling, yeah<em>

_Let's get it, let's get it_  
><em>I know you got the good feelin'<em>  
><em>Let's get it, let's get it<em>  
><em>Gotta love the life that we livin'<em>  
><em>Let's get it, let's get it<em>  
><em>I know you got the good feelin'<em>  
><em>Let's get it, let's get it<em>  
><em>Gotta love the life that we livin'<em>

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
><em>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<em>  
><em>I get a good feeling, yeah<em>  
><em>Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<em>  
><em>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<em>  
><em>I get a good feeling, yeah<em>

_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yea-"_

"Stop everyone." Erik asked, to which everyone did.

"We've got a problem." Erik said as he showed them the situation, a part of one of the glaciers in Greenland had collapsed, releasing a huge tsunami.

"So we might hit by a wave or-"

"Shh." Adult Mumble said as the ship suddenly rumbled before stopping.

"The ship, it's stopped."

"Captain, is there anything wrong up there?" Erik asked the captain, to which he soon got a reply

"Yes, the engines have shut down, we tried going at 50 knots but the engines couldn't hold it."

"How long before they start up?"

"About three minutes, why?"

"Check the news feed from Greenland, there's a tsunami coming straight for us and the engines have died."

"We'll try to start them, don't worry, but just in case-" The captain hung up the transmission, before the alarms went off.

"Attention, all personal must attend a life vest, this is not a drill. I repeat, all personal must attend a life vest, this is not a drill." Before everyone except the group started to panic.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter.<strong>


	4. Waves and Host

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Titanic Forces. I hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Waves And Host<strong>

After the emergency alarm, everyone went into panic mode, some even tripped over themselves. The only ones who weren't in any panic at all, was Erik, Gloria, Bo, Alex, Atticus, Seymour and Adult Mumble. The small group were in the middle of chaos.

"Right, we'll need to get into a lifeboat before the ship sinks." Adult Mumble said, just as the ship started to lean.

It leaned so much that they started to fall to one side, prompting Erik to say "Yeah, we should be leaving right about now." before the ship jerked to the other side by the floating iceberg ramming into the ship.

"Erik, we have bad news for you lot." The captain said over Erik's new device. Erik just sighed in annoyance.

"Well, I can see that an icebe-"

"We're not talking about that, it's about the glacier over at Greenland, it's completely collapsed. The next wave will most likely capsize the ship and possibly flood the lifeboats." The captain interrupted.

"Well, hows the Titanic 2 holding sir?" Erik asked, only for the captain to reply.

"Well, the bow is already underwater, you need to stay on board until the next wave passes by, before going on a lifeboat."

"Right, so we get to stay on this bad-luck-liner for a little longer while the other ships are destroyed. We don't catch a break, do we?" Erik asked. To which the others shook their heads.

Meanwhile on the Titanic 2100, Jack and the others were finding their way to the bridge, when Andrew called the others to a staircase, leading straight up to the bridge.

"Oh yes, well done Andrew." Jack shouted as they went up the stairs, only to find some wreckage blocking the way, Andrew and Jack took some of the wreckage for a clear passage, only to find a Host and a communications board behind.

"Andrew, do you think you could fix that?"

"Why certainly, I had a degree in robotics, it shouldn't be too hard." Andrew replied as Jack went to the board to contact the midshipman.

"Hello, are you still there?"

"Yeah, still here. Is everything going good with you lot?"

"We just found a Host."

"Great, get it working and it should clear a path to the bridge- Hold on, I got a call form kitchen 5-" The mid shipman said before hanging up.

"Mumble, Glenda, there's a blockage further up, see if you could crawl through the gap and get some of the blockage out."Jack asked, to which they nodded and went up.

"Hello? Who is this?" The midshipman asked.

"This is one of the chefs form kitchen 5, there's six of us still alive, are there any more survivors?"

"Hang on, let me reverse the radar." Frame said as he did so, before continuing.

"A total of 56 passengers still alive, do you think you can get to the bridge?"

"We can't, the door is sealed shut- Wait, it's opening." The man said, as the door started to open from the outside.

"Someone's opening it from the outside. Oh Host, We have Host sir."

"That's great, tell them to clear a path to the bridge." Frame ordered, no response.

"Hello? Kitchen 5?" All of a sudden ricocheting and screaming could be heard on the other side of the call, barely hearing someone say "It's the Hos-" as one by one the people from Kitchen 5 on the radar disappeared.

"Jack, I got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one."

"What is it? Are they loosing air?"

"No. One of them said it's the Host, it's something to do with the Host-"

"It's working!" Andrew called out as the damaged host came back to life, before strangling Andrew repeating the words "Kill", Jack came over to stop it using his device, but it didn't work.

"It's on deadlock, double deadlock." Jack then went to get it's arms off Andrew manually.

Meanwhile on the Titanic 2, Adult Mumble and the others were now outside on the top, there were lifeboats for everyone, they even put some on the observation decks, which were inside the first two funnels, unfortunately the elevators for the funnels weren't working, Erik had even come up with a song just in case any of them didn't survive.

"_Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you,<br>That is how I know you go on  
><em>

_Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
><em>I believe that the heart does go on<em>  
><em>Once more you open the door<em>  
><em>And you're here in my heart<em>  
><em>And my heart will go on and on<em>

_Love can touch us one time_  
><em>And last for a lifetime<em>  
><em>And never let go till we're gone<em>

_Love was when I loved you_  
><em>One true time I hold to<em>  
><em>In my life we'll always go on<em>

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
><em>I believe that the heart does go on<em>  
><em>Once more you open the door<em>  
><em>And you're here in my heart<em>  
><em>And my heart will go on and on<em>

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
><em>And I know that my heart will go on<em>  
><em>We'll stay forever this way<em>  
><em>You are safe in my heart<em>  
><em>And my heart will go on and on"<em>

But it wasn't the time to sing that, so he kept it, hoping not to use it. They then reached the ladders to the funnel observation deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed, I'll see you all next chapter.<strong>

**Next Chapter – EMP**


	5. EMP

**Hello, welcome to another chapter of HF5, I'll let you read the chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: EMP<strong>

On the Titanic 2, Adult Mumble and the others finally made it to the observation deck, only to find-

"Oh no, all the lifeboats are taken." Gloria said, there were none, and to make things worse, they were stuck there, but there was still hope, a lifeboat was just outside in the water near to them.

"Erik, can you get me some rope, a sheet of metal and a grappling hook?"

"Sure, let me see..." Erik looked around to see if there was anything.

Meanwhile on the Titanic 2100, Jack finally managed to get the Host's arms off of Andrew, they went up the stairs to find a slightly wider gap, Faye went through first, before Marvin, then Andrew, but the Host was right behind Jack.

"Information override: You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!" Jack shouted, to which the Host said:

"Information: Deck 31." before going back to repeating the words "Kill". By then Jack had enough time to get through the gap. And just in the nick of time too, as the Host was going through the gap, a steel girder went straight through the Host's head. Jack quickly went to another communications board.

"Mid shipman Frame, check to see if your safe too." To which Frame turned to see a group of Host coming to ward him. Quickly, he sealed the door just as they were mere centimetres form getting in.

"Okay, I sealed the door."

"But why would they be programmed to kill?"

"That's not the only problem Jack, I had to use a maximum deadlock on the door, which means, no one can get into the bridge. I'm sealed off. Even if you can fix the Titanic you can't get to the bridge-"

"Yeah alright, fine one problem at a time, what is on Deck 31?" Jack asked, after a few seconds, the radar showed up on the board, followed by Frame.

"Um, that's just the Host storage room, there's nothing in there." Frame said, concerned about the situation, Jack zoomed in on the deck and noticed a black part of the blue radar.

"What about that black panel next to it? There's nothing, no power, no heat, no light. Nothing."

"I've never seen it before..."

"It's so shielded the scanners can't get through it."

"I'll try intensifying the scanners, see if there's anything in there."

"Let me know if you see anything, and keep the engines running." Jack advised as he went back to the group, just as the laptop turned on revealing Adult Mumble.

"So, how's that special trip of yours going?"

"Oh not too bad, we're just trying to get to the bridge and stop the Titanic from falling and destroying all life on Earth." Mumble said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're on one of the funnels waiting for Erik to come back and trying to survive a wave that should be coming shortly." Adult Mumble said, both of their trips had indeed been more adventurous than they originally planned.

"You should really make-" Adult Mumble started, but then the Adult Mumble started staticing out, until there was only static.

Jack then noticed the power core of the now broken Host, after tampering with it for a couple of seconds he figured he got it sorted.

"Right, we got our weapon, now lets get going." They went through many rooms, the new device was an EMP, it could disable the Host with in 10 meters, but it does need to charge for one minute.

They soon made their way to one of the biggest rooms in the ship, with the nuclear storm drives at the very bottom, the room was more like a chimney, meaning that they were below the first funnel. And across the chimney was a weak bridge. Marvin started to walk across, when the ship shook and a part of the bridge gave way, unfortunately, Marvin was on that part that gave away.

"No!" Faye shouted as she watched her husband go down into the engines.

"Kill." The host were now getting closer, Jack immediately closed the door just as they were around the corner. Mumble was the first to cross the bridge, and he made it to the other side, when all of a sudden the Host started banging on the door, creating massive dents that would break the door any moment. Jack called the others to start walking along the bridge. Jack being second to last as Faye insisted on walking on the bridge last.

The door was now battered and looked as if it could be opened with the touch of a leaf, just as Mumble and the gang were halfway across the bridge, the banging suddenly stopped, leaving the flames and the panting as the only noise.

"They've stopped." Andrew called out, for Mumble to respond.

"Go away?" He suggested, Jack was still unconvinced.

"But why would they give up? Where have they gone? Where are the Host?"

Suddenly the Laptop turned back on, revealing Adult Mumble.

"I'm afraid to inform you lot in this situation, but it's of tradition that angels, have wings!" Adult Mumble said, before staticing out again. Everyone looked up to see a group of 5 Hosts. "Information: Kill." One of them said as they slowly raised their halos off their heads.

"ARM YOURSELF!" Jack shouted as they each got some form of rod to deflect the halos.

And just in time, Andrew got his just as one was about to hit him, before he deflected it. Soon the place became a boomerang gallery, as each halo kept coming back. It was getting much harder for them to deflect

them. Eventually Jack found his EMP and pressed the button, releasing an enormous blue light, causing all of the Host to shut down and fall.

All but one fell into the Nuclear storm drive. One landed on the bridge between Jack and Faye. And it was already starting to reboot.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you've enjoyed, and I'll see you all next chapter.<strong>

**Next Chapter – Stowaway**


	6. Stowaway

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of TF, due to me not being able to post any chapters on Sunday, I've decided to post today. So I hope you enjoy and I'll leave you with the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Stowaway<strong>

As the Host was waking up, everyone had no idea on what to do, well, except for Jack.

"Override protocol number 45!" He said, but the Host was still getting up.

"Um, 3!" Still, it kept going.

"5" It stood up, now reaching toward the halo.

"4" It grabbed the halo.

"7" Then it took it off it's head.

"8" Swinging his arm once.

"9" Twice.

"2" Three times.

"6" It went for the final swing.

"One!" Jack shouted, just as the Host was about to throw the halo.

"Right, you've been ordered to kill the survivors but why?" Jack asked.

"Information: No witnesses." The Host answered, confusing Jack.

"But the ship's gonna fall and kill everyone, so that contravenes your orders right?"

"Information: Incorrect." Confusing Jack more.

"But, why do you wanna destroy the Earth?"

"Information: It is part of the plan."

"What plan?" Jack asked with deep concern.

"Information: protocol grants you only three questions, these three questions have been used."

"Oh, well you could have warned me."

"Information: Well, you will die." The Host said, before swinging it's arm once more, but before it could throw the halo, it got wrapped around by some rope, with the person who did it being Faye.

"You're coming with me." She said angrily, before jumping off the edge along with the Host.

"No!" Jack shouted, but he couldn't do anything to help.

"No more." He mumbled angrily, before he and the others went into the cooling room to the side.

"All right, get to reception 1. Andrew, you're good with the communications, try to get an S.O.S signal out. Andrew, you need to charge this device, once it's powered up it'll take out Host within 10 meters but then it needs 60 seconds to recharge, got it?" Jack said as he gave Andrew the EMP device.

"Mumble, take this device, I'll pre-set it so press the middle button and it will open the doors- DO NOT LOOSE IT! Now go and open the next door." Jack said as he gave Mumble the hacking device. Before starting to run back to the previous room. But before he could Andrew stopped him.

"Now where do you think your going Jack?"

"There's something down in Deck 31 and I need to find out what it is."

"What if you meet a Host?"

"Well, then I'll just, have some fun. Now keep charging that EMP, I need to speak to Frame first." Jack said, before going to the nearest board.

"Mid shipman Frame are you still there?"

"The engines sir, it's on its final phase, there's nothing what I can do. We've only got 8 minutes left."

"Don't worry I'll get there."

"But the bridge is sealed off."

"Yeah yeah, working on it, I'll get there Mr Frame somehow." Jack said, before running off to where deck 31 was. As he got very close, he encountered two Host in front. He turned around to see two more behind. With no way of getting out he decided to use the protocol.

"WAIT wait wait, security protocol 1. Okay, that gives me three questions, three questions to save my life am I right?"

"Information: Correct." The Host in front said, with Jack only just realising his mistake.

"No, that wasn't one of them, I didn't mean to, that's not fair. Can I start again?"

"Information: No."

"NO, no no no no no no no that wasn't one either, blimey. One question left, one question." Jack said, before realising that he never came on board with a ticket because he gave his to Adult Mumble (See Chapter 1 for more details.).

"So, you've been given orders to kill the survivors- BUT survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not me. I'm not a passenger nor am I a member of staff, go on, scan me, you must have bio-records there's no such person on board. I don't exist, therefore, you can't kill me, therefore, I'm a stowaway. And stowaways should be arrested and be taken to the nearest authority. And I reckon, the nearest figure of authority is on Deck 31. Final Question: Am I right?"

"Information: Correct."

"Brilliant, take me to your leader." Jack said as the Host came and grabbed him by the arms. Jack then added "I've always wanted to say that.".

Meanwhile on the Titanic 2, Erik had finally got the objects that Adult Mumble asked for. He then got the pieces and made-

"A harpoon, you could of just told me to get you one." Erik objected.

"I thought there were no Harpoons."

"There were some in the back of this room, we could have saved lots of time."

"Yeah, and now is no the time to be arguing." Adult Mumble said, as he aimed the harpoon at the near lifeboat, before firing. Luckily it hit and went through the surface. Slowly the lifeboat came back and when it opened it revealed a group of people who were confused.

"Why the hell are we back?" One of them asked.

"Well, there's another wave that would capsize the ship and destroy all the lifeboats, so that's why."

"Oh, okay." As soon as they said that, the second and final wave came crashing through the ship, capsizing it and breaking off the first funnel along with the lifeboat. When the lifeboat came back up, the door opened to reveal Adult Mumble and the others, before Erik closed it. On the other side, Gloria and Alex looked out of the window to see the Titanic 2 sinking. And an iceberg coming toward them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think will happen next? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you on the next one.<strong>

**Next Chapter – The Great Retirement**


	7. The Great Retirement

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of TF. I hope you guys can stay _ahead_ of business, you'll get the joke later. I hope you enjoy and I'll leave you with the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – The Great Retirement<strong>

(2018)

As the iceberg was heading toward the lifeboat, Adult Mumble soon noticed it as well and quickly went to the other side.

"Whoa, what's up with you lately?" Atticus asked, only for Erik to nudge him.

"Oh nothing, it's just an iceberg coming straight toward us." With that, everyone, including the people, went onto the side that Adult Mumble was on. No sooner did they, the iceberg it, piercing the surface. The problem was that lifeboat could only be separated form the outside.

"We're going to have to go out of the lifeboat and separate the two." Erik said, with no other choice, they opened the door and climbed up the ladder (lifeboats have ladders, right?) to get onto the roof and separate the two, with the result being, well, you'll see.

"Well, look on the bright side, we separated the lifeboat." Atticus said, receiving glances form everyone else.

"Yeah, and now we're stuck on this iceberg." Erik shouted, they separated the lifeboat, but as a cost they had to stay on the iceberg.

"Guys, you're forgetting we're penguins, we LIVE on the ice for Guin's sake." Alex shouted, with everyone else sighing.

Meanwhile on the Titanic 2100 (Which is in 2107 if you haven't figured it out yet) Andrew, Mumble, Glenda, Earl and Caris were running through countless rooms, until finally they found the reception, filled with 5 Hosts. Andrew pressed the button and within seconds they were disabled.

"Earl, Caris, keep the room secure. Mumble, Glenda, keep an eye on the Host." Andrew ordered as he gave Mumble the EMP, with Mumble giving Andrew the hacking device. Andrew went over to the communications board to send an S.O.S signal, only to find out that it was broken. He looked behind to find 12 teleport bracelets. Quickly he went over to the nearest radio link to the bridge.

"Hello who's there?" Frame asked.

"Andrew Dianev, I was with Jack. Tell me, can you divert power to the teleport system?"

"No way, I'm using it 'cause the engines need to be powered up."

"It's just, one trip, I need to get to Deck 31."

"And I'm telling you, no."

"Mr Frame, this is for Jack, he's gone down there, on his own. And, and we can't just leave him there, he's done everything he can to save us. And it's time that we do something to help him."

"(Sigh) Giving you power." Andrew quickly went to the teleport bracelets and got one.

"Mumble, I'm going down there."

"Good luck Andrew." Mumble said, and soon enough Andrew teleported.

Meanwhile on Deck 31, Jack and the Host had made it down to the required Deck they wanted.

"Now, that's what you call a fix her uppa. Come on then, Host with the most. This ultimate authority of yours, who is it?" Jack said as the Host behind him pressed a button, releasing a door. But this was not your average wooden or steel door. I'll let Jack explain.

"Oh, that's clever. That's an omni state impact chamber. Indestructible, you can survive anything in there, you can see through a supernova. Or a shipwreck." Jack said as the 'ultimate authority' slowly came out, but with the fog blocking the way, he could only see the bottom. But he could probably figure it out.

"Only one person could have the power and the money to hide themselves on board like this. And I should know, 'cause..."

"My name is Max" Max Capricorn said, but he was nothing like the adverts showed, the only part of him that could be described as 'human' would be his head, the rest was a massive steel box about a meter high and two meters wide, with four wheels at the bottom. All of a sudden his golden tooth sparkled like in the adverts, confusing Jack.

"It really does that?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm Jack, hello." Jack greeted, creating an atmosphere of awkwardness.

"Information: Stowaway." One other the Host said, breaking the silence

"Kill him." Max ordered, with the Host slowly coming, Jack responded quickly.

"Oh, wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait you can't, not now, come on Max. You'll give me so much material, like how to get ahead in business. Get it, head, 'cause you..."

"Oh ho ho, the office joker, I like a funny man. No one's been funny to me for years."

"I can't think why."

"50 years of running the company have taken their toll."

"Yeah but, nice wheels."

"Yeah, a life support system, in a society that despises cyborgs. I've had to hide away for years, running the company by holograms. Host, situation?"

"Information: Titanic 2100 is still in orbit." The Host said, confusing Max.

"Let me see. We should have crashed by now, what's gone wrong?" Max ordered as he drove to the railings, to see that the engines still running.

"The engines are still running they should have stopped." Max shouted in rage.

"When they do the Earth gets roasted, I don't understand. What's the Earth got to do with it?"

"This interview, is terminated!"

"No, no no no hold on hold on hold on wait wait wait, I can work it out. It's like a task, I'm your apprentice, just watch me..."

"...So, the business is failing, and you wreck the ship, so that makes thing worse- oh YES- no... yes, your business isn't failing it's failed, past tense."

"My own board voted me out, stabbed me in the back."

"If you had a back, so you scuttle the ship and kill any survivors just in case anyone rumbled you and the board fine their shares halved in value. Oh but that's not enough. No, because if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth it destroys an entire planet, outrage back home, scandal! The business is wiped out."

"And the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder." Max finished.

"While you sit there, safe inside the impact chamber."

"I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Mars, where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of metal."

"So that's the plan. A retirement plan. Two thousand people on this ship, four billion* underneath us, all of them slaughtered, and why? Because Max Capricorn is a loser." Jack said sternly. Enraged by his comment, Max slowly made his way to Jack until they were mere inches.

"I never lose."

"You can't even sink the Titanic!"

"Oh, but I can, Jack. I can cancel the engines from here." Max said, before the engines started shutting down.

"You can't do thi-"

"Host, hold him." The Host quickly held Jack in place.

"Not so clever now, Jack. A shame we couldn't work together. You're rather good. All that banter yet not a word wasted. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Let the _Antarctic_ inferno commence. Oh. Oh, Host." Max said, before adding "KILL HIM!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Gotcha, sorry, but you're going to have to wait a week to see the next chapter, unless you see this in a week or more from now then you could just hit the next tab. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next chapter.<strong>

***4 billion because most of the people left to Mars, stations around the gas giants, or have gone to Titan.**

**Next Chapter – The Ghost of The Titanic 2100**


	8. The Ghost of The Titanic 2100

**Okay, lets end this cliffhanger and get down with the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Ghost of The Titanic 2100<strong>

The Host soon started to raise it's halo.

"Mr Capricorn." Andrew shouted, the Host, Jack, and Max looked toward Andrew, who was in a forklift.

"Remember me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I resign." Andrew said, before ramming his forklift at full speed into Max, the latter being at full speed as well so they were at a stale mate. Then the Host used it's halo to cut Andrew's brake line.

"It's cut the brake line Andrew." Jack said with concern, Andrew looked at Jack with sorrow covering his face. Just as Jack realised what he was going to do, Andrew lifted Max off the ground. With the forklift moving, it broke the guard rail on the edge, sending both Andrew and Max falling toward the engine.

Only then did Jack get off the Host's grip and went to the edge, finding nothing but the reactor engine. As Jack got up to his feet, he was in confusion. That is until he saw an item with a note on it. Picking it up, it read:

"Dear Jack

If your reading this, then I'm most likely missing or dead. I've given you a special 'souvenir' that I found a long time ago, I have no idea where it leads to but I do know that it WILL be important for you guys in the future. I hope you have a great adventure with it.

-Andrew

P.S: With Max no longer in control of the Host, their yours to command."

Jack took the item off the letter and folded the letter. Looking at the item, it didn't seem to have much significance, but if Andrew said it's important, it's important. He then took into account the last part of the note and clicked his fingers.

The Host soon grabbed hold of him, but this time instead of killing him, they lifted off the ground and flew as fast as they could. Eventually they hit the bridge floor, breaking through it and also the deadlock was broken.

"Ah, Midshipman Frame. At last."

"Er, but, but the Host."

"Controller dead, they divert to the next highest authority, and that's me."

"There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's going to fall." Frame said, looking at the radar.

"What's your first name?" Jack asked, with Frame being confused.

"Alonso." Alonso answered, Jack quickly turned to him in shock.

"You're kidding me."

"What?"

"That's something else I've always wanted to say. Allons-y, Alonso." Jack said, before pushing the main wheel forward, making the Titanic 2100 nose dive toward Earth. As they were going through the atmosphere, the front started to glow, but Jack just kept pushing the wheel.

Meanwhile in 2018...

"Okay, this is not fun." Erik said, the big iceberg was now only a few meters across. Suddenly, they bumped onto the cost.

"Finally, lets go back to new Emperor Land and see how Jack and the others are doing." Erik suggested, before he and the others quickly walked back to the new Emperor Land.

Meanwhile on the Titanic 2100...

"Engines, active." The computer board announced, prompting Jack to suddenly start pulling the main wheel. The ship started to pull up as the ground became visible. They were mere meters from the ground when it finally started going up instead of down. They had done it.

"Used the heat of re-entry to fire up the secondary storm drive. Unsinkable, that's me." Jack said as he got the ship on auto pilot and let go of the wheel.

"We made it." Alonso said with pure joy.

"Not all of us... Teleport! He was wearing a teleport bracelet." Jack said upon realising what Andrew was wearing. He quickly ran to the reception, in which Mr Capper also came into the room.

"Mumble, the Hacking device!" Jack said, with Mumble throwing the hacking device to Jack. The latter then went to the teleport board that contained 11 teleport bracelets.

"Mister Capper, the teleports, have they got emergency settings?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. They should have."

"He fell, Mister Capper. He fell. What's the emergency code?" Jack shortly explained.

"Er, let me see."

"What the hell are you doing?" Alonso asked, apart from Jack and Mr Capper, everyone in the room was confused.

"We can bring her back." Jack shortly explained again, Mr Capper went to the others to explain.

"If a passenger has an accident on shore leave and they're still wearing their teleport, their molecules are automatically suspended and held in stasis, so of we can just trigger the shift-"

"There!" Jack said, in the middle of the room, Andrew was slowly fading back to normal.

"I'm falling." Andrew said as he slowly came back.

"Only halfway there. Come on."

"I keep falling."

"Feed back the molecule grid. Boost it with the restoration matrix. No, no, no, no, no! Need more phase containment." Jack said as the board sparked, the teleport board was starting to shut down.

"Jack-" Mumble started.

"No! If I can just link up the surface suspension."

"Jack, he's gone." Mumble said in sadness.

"I just need to override the safety. I can do this. I can do it."

"Jack, let him go."

"Stop me falling." Andrew said once more.

"There's not enough left. The system was too badly damaged. He's just atoms, Jack. An echo with the ghost of consciousness. He's stardust." Mumble confronted, Jack sighed angrily at his failed attempt.

"I guess your right." Jack said, before pointing the hacking device at the electronically controlled window, causing it to open.

"You're not falling, Andrew. You're flying." Jack said, the ghost of Andrew soon turned into nothing more than just specks of blue light, which floated away and out the window.

A few hours later...

"The engines have stabilised. We're holding steady till we get help, and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records on Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story."

"Yeah, it sure would." Jack said, before he took most of the teleport bracelets.

"Here, Mumble, Glenda, Earl, Caris." Jack said, throwing each bracelet to the others. Before he and the others teleported back to new Emperor Land.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you lot have enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter.<strong>

**Next Chapter: From Bad to Worse**


	9. From Bad to Worse

**Hello everyone, here's the final chapter of TF. I'm not going to say anything about this chapter. So lets get to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: From Bad to Worse<strong>

After a few minutes of waiting, Adult Mumble and the others finally made it to the new Emperor Land to make contact with Jack and the others.

"Finally, that took forever." Erik moaned.

"So, how was your tri- wait, where's Andrew." Adult Mumble asked.

"He, dies saving me." Jack said quietly.

"Oh, that's sad to hear. Maybe we should never go on a ship that has the name Titanic." Erik suggested, everyone quickly agreed.

"One more thing. Can we sync this? We're in 2107, you in 2018, it's starting to get confusing." Mumble said.

"Sure, you do realise you'll have a whole year without us." Erik and Adult Mumble said at the same time.

"Yeah, I think we can handle a year." Jack said. Erik sighed at the reply.

"Okay, see you in 6 minutes and 5 seconds." Erik said, before shutting off the connection. After 6 minutes and 5 seconds (365 seconds), Erik switched the connection back on. However, their result was far from better.

"We couldn't handle a year." Jack said, having more of a saddened tone to his voice.

"Where's Mumble and Glenda?" Gloria asked.

"(Sigh) There at their home, things here have been more dramatic ever since the connection was shut off."

"But why?" Atticus and Alex said at the same time.

"Because, well, lets just say that... Mumble and Glenda's egg is missing!" Jack said, sighing soon afterwards.

"Bu-But how?" Adult Mumble asked.

"I don't know, it's been quite some time since it happened. But we need to be on the look out." Jack said, after a long pause, Mumble and Glenda showed up on camera.

"Hi there guys, I guess you know now."

"Yeah, Jack told us everything." Erik admitted.

"Well, what should we do?" Jack asked, as soon as he said that, Earl and Bo came to the group.

"Hey guys, we got another letter" Earl and Bo said at the same time.

(2108)

"Seriously, what now? Another trip to a doomed ship?" Mumble asked.

"I don't think so. Here what ours says:" Bo said, before she read the letter out loud.

"Dear Erik and his friends/family

Congratulations on surviving the trip, I'm really impressed that you made it. If you and your friends want to help the other group you first need to have your group find a way to meet up with two groups, you only know one of them. See you there.

-?"

"Weird, well let's hear yours." Adult Mumble suggested to Earl, who kindly obliged.

"Dear Mumble and his friends/family

Congratulations for surviving that voyage, I'm proud to see how well you did that, but at the cost of one you've lost someone who was a big involvement to your group. If Mumble and Glenda want their egg back, and if you all want Andrew back, you first need to have your group find a way to meet up with two groups, you only know one of them. The next letter for you three groups will be there.

-From Anonymous"

"Okay, so what should we do now?" Adult Mumble said in annoyance.

"Easy, we find away to meet up with each other, and also find the third group. Besides Adult Mumble, it shouldn't take us too long." Jack said.

While they were all planning about how to meet up with each other, on top of one of the cliffs of new Emperor Land, a masked man with Antarctic camouflage was listening to what Jack and the others were saying.

"Adult Mumble? I thought I killed him back in 2015! This is going to change things, but not too much. I just need to alter the third group drastically, starting with raising this egg." The man said, before looking at the egg.

"Huh, looks like this one's female. Perfect! Now I can easily alter the third group. I just need a name now. Oh I know, I'll name it..."

"Christina."

* * *

><p><strong>ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN! Sorry, got carried away. But any way, I hope you've enjoyed this story-<strong>

**? - And We'll see you, next time.**

**Ugh, don't give them spoilers. Any way, bye!**


	10. Credits

**Hello there everyone. Now, I know some of you will be very disappointed that this is the credits (especially MarioFan65 and guest), and it may seem like I'm the bad guy by doing this-**

**? - You sure do, com pared to me-**

**Will you stop showing up, I don't want this to have any spoilers on, you know, the _thing_.**

**? - Oh, that. Well could I at least tell them my name, it's-**

**ROLL CREDITS!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Happy Feet 4)<strong>

**The Emperors**

Mumble Happy Feet: Justin Long

Adult Mumble Happy Feet (Singing): Michael Buble

Adult Mumble Happy Feet: Elijah Wood

Erik Happy Feet: Matthew Paul Miller (Matisyahu)

Glenda: Adele

Gloria: Amy Lee (Evanescence)

Sophia Andrea: Laura Shigihara

Earl Happy Feet: John Ratzenberger

Caris Andrea: Kathy Najimy

Bo: Sia

Atticus: Skyler Stone

Alex: Jason Earles

**The Humans**

Andrew: Karl Urban

Jack: Kevin Weisman

Midshipman Frame: Russel Tovey

Mr Capper: Clive Swift

**The Robots**

Host: Paul Kasey

Max Capricorn: George Costican

**Songs**

Sway With me: Michael Buble

Good feeling: Flo rida

My Heart Will go on: Celine Dion

* * *

><p>"The story, All names, Characters and<p>

incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious.

No identification with actual persons, places, buildings

and products is intended or should be inferred."- Warner Bros. 2006/2011/2016

* * *

><p><strong>? - Hey guys, guess what? The next story will be uploaded on-<strong>

**STOP! I'm going to get you. I mean, end chapter.**


End file.
